Second Chances
by ChrisTheGirl
Summary: AU Sequel to Two Families and Obstacles. Jack is back in town with his mom and siblings for the summer. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances Chapter 1

** Okay so this is the sequel to Obstacle as requested by multiple people. This one will have more Julie, Jamie, Sophie, and the rest of the Burgess cast along with some new (possibly not so nice) characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

It's been six months since Pitch was locked up. A very busy six months. Just three months after the end of the trial, Ana got devastating news that her sister had been killed in a car accident. Her sister's daughter, Ana's niece, had survived and Ana was her next of kin. So Ana and North had renovations done to their house to add another bedroom on the second floor for the little girl. Of course renovations take a while to complete so for the month it took for renovations to be completed eight-year-old Tessa, Ana's niece, took over Aster's room and Aster had to share a room with Sandy.

Tessa grew close to Jack very quickly and he nicknamed her "Baby Tooth" because she looked so much like Ana. Jack was doing a lot better, he still suffered from the occasional flashback and nightmare but they were getting less frequent.

All of this leads up to where we start our story, at the beginning of June and the end of the school year.

"I still don't see why I have to go," Jack complained to North.

"Yeah he doesn't have to go," Tessa piped up from where she was playing tea party.

"Jack it is a month and a half at your mom's, not the whole summer," North explained.

"Yeah well I don't know if Aster can handle being away from me that long," Jack said smirking over at Aster who was watching TV.

"Yeah I'm already going through separation anxiety over here Nick," Aster said sarcastically.

Before anyone could say anything else Ana walked in the front door with Blizzard, having just gotten back from their walk, "Jack why aren't you packed? We have to leave for the airport in a few minutes."

"I am packed I just-"

"I don't want Jack to go," Tessa wailed and ran up and hugged Jack.

"Tessa, Jack will be back before you know it," Ana said to the mopey child.

"No, he can't go." Tessa insisted, "Or I have to go with him."

"Why would you want to go with me?" Jack asked looking down at her with a smile.

Tessa gave Jack a duh face before speaking, "So that way if the bad man attacks I can use my wand to turn him into a spider duh."

"Baby Tooth, the bad man is in jail. I don't really think he is going to be an issue," Jack said, even as his smile faded a little. There was an unspoken rule in the house that no one talked about Pitch, Tessa just hadn't quite caught onto it yet.

"Tessa why don't you go help Sandy water the flowers out back," Aster suggested. Tessa looked at all of them for a moment, before nodding her head and skipping outside.

"Jack go grab your stuff and get ready to go," North said as he looked at the clock.

"But-"

"Jack." North said sternly.

"Fine, but when this backfires in you and Julie's face don't come crying to me," Jack said as he huffed and ran up the stairs to grab his stuff.

"He's in a dramatic mood," Ana commented as she watched Tessa playing with Blizzard out in the backyard.

"He probably just doesn't want to spend half his summer with a mother he barely knows," Aster said but raised his hands in defeat when he was glared at by Ana and North. "Just saying," Aster said.

"It will be good for him," North said.

"So you think," Jack said from behind them.

"Ready?" North asked when he received a nod he continued, "Go say goodbye to Tessa, Sandy, and Blizzard."

It took Jack ten minutes to Tessa to let go of his leg, and that was only because he promised to call every night. Twenty minutes later after saying goodbye to Aster, North, and Ana Jack walked over to terminal C to wait for his flight.

Burgess

It was three in the afternoon and Julie Bennett was pacing the airport waiting for Jack's plane which was running late. After looking down at the flight confirmation she had in her hand, she looked back up and say Jack walking toward her.

"Hi Jack," Julie said excitedly, "It's nice to see you. I'm really glad you agreed to come spend part of your summer here. Jamie and Sophie were so excited when they heard you were coming."

"Yeah nice to see you too Julie, and yeah I look forward to spending time with Jamie and Sophie."

The ride to the Bennett house wasn't nearly as awkward as it was the first time, but still tense. Jack had barely gotten out of the car before the front door flew open and Jamie and Sophie ran out to hug him.

"Hey guys," Jack said smiling as he hugged them back.

"Okay you two, back inside," Julie ordered, "Have you two finished cleaning up like I asked you to?"

"No," Jamie and Sophie both said looked down at their feet.

Julie sighed and turned to Jack, "Would you mind helping them clean up?"

"No I don't mind, just let me put my stuff in the guest room," Jack said as he turned to walk inside and up the stairs Jamie and Sophie following him all the way. After he dropped his stuff on the bed he turned around to his two younger siblings.

"Okay spill it," Jack said to them.

"We don't know what you mean," Jamie said playing innocent.

"Yeah we don't know anything about Mommy's Chase," Sophie said before gasping and covering her mouth.

"Who's Chase?" Jack asked.

"Mom's _boyfriend_," Jamie said spitting out the word boyfriend.

"What you don't like him?" Jack said, "What did he do to you?"

"He just gives me weird feeling," Jamie said.

"I think you're just being paranoid because you don't want to share your mom," Jack commented.

"Well you can decide that for yourself," Sophie said as they left Jack's room to go clean up the rest of the house, "Because he is having dinner with us tonight."

6 o'clock on the dot that evening

"Can one of you guys get that?" Julie said when she heard the doorbell ring as she rushed around trying to finish dinner. Jamie and Sophie both just looked at Jack. Sighing, Jack put down his phone and got up to answer the door.

Pulling it open he found a 38-year-old, tall, strong looking man with blonde hair and steel grey eyes.

"Hi I'm-" Jack started.

"You must be Julie's other kid," he said, "I'm Chase Quintin Harrison." he said and stuck out his hand.

"Jack," Jack said and shook his hand.

"Where is Julie?"

"Kitchen," Jack said as he watched Chase walk away before he turned around to Jamie and Sophie, "Who is this guy?" Jack whispered to them before imitating Chase. Jamie and Sophie giggled.

"We don't know him that well, Momma has been dating him for six months but we only started meeting him two months ago," Sophie said.

"He gives you the creep vibe too doesn't he?" Jamie demanded.

"No he gives me the "I suck at talking to kids" vibe. He seems pretty harmless to me," Jack said looking toward the kitchen where he could hear Julie and Chase talking.

"Kids, dinner," Julie called.

Throughout dinner Chase asked Jack various questions like where he went to school and what sports he was into. After dinner Sophie and Jamie went upstairs to get ready for bed and Julie and Chase went into the living room to talk. Jack took the dishes to the kitchen and started to wash them.

Things seemed to be going fine until Jack heard raised voices. He turned off the water and walked out into the living room.

"Jack why don't you go on upstairs and entertain your siblings for a few minutes," Julie said and after Jack looked hesitant she added a, "Go on."

Jack found Sophie and Jamie in Jamie's room and Sophie had her hands over her ears. Jack didn't think that Julie and Chase were being that loud but it clearly upset Sophie.

"Do they do that a lot?" Jack asked Jamie.

"No not normally, actually they normally never fight. Not that I have heard at least."

Jack nodded his head and listened to the raised voices downstairs before getting up, "You two stay here," he said as he went downstairs.

"Jack," Julie said when she saw his feet on the stairs, "Go back upstairs. Everything is under control."

"Sophie is freaking out," Jack said as he continued to walk into the living room before turning to Chase, "Maybe you should go. You and Julie can meet tomorrow when I am out with Jamie and Sophie if you still need to discuss whatever you two are talking about."

Chase looked like he was going to protest for a second before he nodded his head and opened the front door and left. Julie let out a sigh from behind Jack and then she placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him upstairs.

"You must be tired," Julie said, "It's been a long day for all of us, why don't you call your dad and then turn in early?"

"Yeah that sounds good, tell Jamie and Sophie I said goodnight," Jack said as he walked into his bedroom.

He closed the bedroom door and called his dad. Tessa was already asleep so Jack promised to call her in the morning when he woke up. As he hung up the phone and changed into his pajamas he had a feeling of dread wash over him. Shaking his head he dismissed the feeling, after all what was the worst that could happen?

**Okay, so yeah that's the first chapter. Please read and review and let me know what you think. :) Thanks a bunch. :)**

**- Chris**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**You guys are so amazing! I got so many favorites and follows so thank you all SOOO much! If you reviewed your response if below.**

**Koryandrs: Thanks so much!**

**AngetianPrincess18: Thanks for that awesome review! I'm glad you're happy I made another story!**

**Torry-Riddle: Thanks so much for pointing out that in my other stories it can be a bit rushed, I will try and work on that in this story! I will try and add Doctor in there too, I liked him when I wrote him (hence him magically disappearing before the cops showed up :) ) Thanks for that awesome review!**

**Fireena: Yes, Jack seriously asked that... apparently he hasn't learned that with me writing very bad things can happen. :)**

**JackFrostforever: I'm glad Chase gave you the creeps, I tried to make him seem kinda creepy.**

**Ruby Ryoko: Yep here's your sequel**

**Savedbygrace94: Glad you think it's interesting.**

Jack woke up at 9:30 and called Tessa. She blabbered on for twenty minutes about what she had done last night and what she was planning on doing today. Jack wasn't listening that much just making noises that sounded like he was agreeing with her until he heard that she painted Aster's fingernails pink. Then he started laughing.

After talking to her for thirty minutes he hung up and started to head downstairs quietly because he figured that Jamie and Sophie were still asleep. He was about to turn into the kitchen when he heard Julie fighting on the phone with someone so he paused at the doorframe.

"Look you are being totally unreasonable," Julie said and then paused for a second listening to what the person on the other side of the line was saying, "I know that," Julie spat before she looked over and saw Jack standing there, "I have to call you back," she said and then hung up.

Putting the phone away she plastered a smile on her face and turned to Jack, "Sorry Jack I wasn't expecting any of you to be up this early. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Who were you talking to?" Jack asked.

"Jackson mind your own business," Julie said sternly.

"Sorry, and I can make my own breakfast."

"No I don't mind really."

"Then, um, pancakes. Do you want me to go wake up Sophie and Jamie?"

"No let them sleep a little longer. But come on and sit down and tell me about your school year," Julie said.

Jack hopped up onto a countertop and told Julie all about Kenny, Mr. Jones, dodge ball in the gym, and the rest of his high school. After a while talking to Julie didn't seem so awkward anymore. Jamie and Sophie came running down the stairs when the pancakes were just about ready.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Jamie asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yep go set the table," Julie told Sophie as she started stacking pancakes onto a plate.

"Jack will you take us to the skate park today?" Jamie asked as they sat down.

"Since when do you guys have a skate park?"  
"Well it's not an official skate park it's just the smaller park. Teenagers and kid take over it during the summer because the pavement makes it really easy to rollerblade or skateboard on."

"Sure I'll take you guys," Jack said shrugging his shoulder and eating another pancake, "Do either of you even know how to rollerblade or skateboard?"

"I know how to rollerblade, and you and I can teach Sophie," Jamie said proudly.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Julie said, "If you guys want you can meet me at the hospital around 1 and I can take you guys out to lunch on my lunch break."

"Sounds good Mo- Julie," Jack said hastily correcting the fact that he almost called Julie mom.

Julie just smiled and acted like she hadn't heard Jack's slip up while she helped clean up breakfast.

An hour later as Jack, Jamie, and Sophie approach the skate park

"So admit it," Jamie said to Jack, "You actually don't hate Mom."

"Jamie I never said I did."

"Yeah and you almost called her Mom today. Admit it you want to be closer to Mom."

"Jamie," Jack said rolling his eyes as he sat down to help Sophie get her rollerblades on, "Drop it."

"Fine," Jamie said with a huff as he sat down next to Jack and got his own rollerblades on, "But you have to admit, Chase is creepy."

"He's," Jack said but then paused, "Unusual. What do you know about him anyway?"

"Nothing he came into town about a year ago. he works at the hospital as a doctor, and he doesn't have any family that we know of." Jamie told Jack as he started to get up and rollerblade around then. Jack grabbed Sophie's hand and helped her rollerblade alongside Jamie.

"Where are all your friends?" Jack asked Jamie.

"Cupcake is visiting family in New York, Monty is at the Smithsonian in Washington, D.C, Caleb and Claude are at basketball camp, and Pippa is at her grandma's for the week."

Just then Sophie's rollerblade hit the edge of the pavement and she fell onto her knees. She looked up at Jack and Jamie with watery eyes and a trembling lower lip. Jack knew that if he didn't distract her fast that they were going to be dealing with a very upset Sophie.

"Hey look at the time," Jack said quickly looking at his phone, which read 12:30 in the afternoon, "We had better hurry up if we want to be able to have lunch with your mom."

Sophie got distracted by the idea of having lunch with her mom and quickly went to work untying one of her rollerblades while Jack got the other.

"Jack can you hurry it up?" Jamie asked nervously looking toward a group of boys that were walking toward them. Jack looked up after he finished tying Sophie's shoe.

"Why?" Jack said as he followed his little brother's gaze toward a group of 11-year-olds.

"I just don't like them okay," Jamie snapped and grabbed Jack and Sophie's arm dragging them away from the boys.

"Okay jeez," Jack said as he let himself get dragged away. He could deal with it later.

The Hospital

"Okay Mr. Jenkins it's time for your medication," Julie said as she walked in with a syringe to put in the elderly man's IV.

"I don't need no medication," Mr. Jenkins said grumpily.

"Mr. Jenkins you had a heart attack you need this medication to help with your recovery," Julie said as she walked toward the IV and ignored Mr. Jenkins grumbling as she injected the medication, "Have a good rest of your day." She said as she walked out of the room.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen anyone give Mr. Jenkins his medication," an orderly, Danny Garrison, said as he walked up to Julie.

"Hey Danny, and yeah I learned just to ignore his whining," Julie said with a laugh, "Oh how are your classes going at the college?"

"They're okay I guess," Danny said as they walked toward the front entrance of the hospital.

"I'm sure you will be a doctor in no time," Julie said confidently. Hearing the doors to the hospital open Julie looked up and saw Sophie, Jamie, and Jack walking in.

"Hey guys, " she said and then she turned to introduce Danny, "This is Danny Garrison." Jack's eyes widened by she didn't pay any attention to it when she saw the cut on Sophie's leg.

"Hey Soph what happened to your leg?" Julie asked.

"I fell," Sophie said simply.

"Okay let's get that cleaned up while I go tell my boss that I am leaving for lunch. Jack, Jamie, do you to want to come along?"

Jamie nodded but Jack said, "Um I'm fine I'll wait here."

Julie nodded, "Okay we will be right back."

The second they were gone Jack spun around to face Danny, "I _know_ you," Jack said, "You're the guy that helped fix my leg the first time Pitch kidnapped me. What are you doing here?" Jack demanded.

"My mom used to live here. She just recently died. After what happened with you I left the gang and started taking care of my mom. She paid for me to go back to school to study to be a doctor," Danny said.

"Why shouldn't I tell my mom what I know about you?" Jack hissed angrily.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," Danny said, "But if you feel the need to tell her, I understand."

"Jack," Julie called as she walked back into the entrance of the hospital, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I was just getting to know Danny better," Jack said looking at Danny suspiciously before walking toward his mom.

As the four of them walked to the car Julie turned to Jack, "Are you okay Jack? You look like you have just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. Really, it's just Danny reminds me of someone I used to know," Jack said absentmindedly. Danny was right, everyone deserved a second chance, but if Danny screwed up Jack would not feel the least bit guilty about turning him over to the cops.

**So yeah Chapter 2. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and all the follows and favorites! So please read and review! Thanks!**

**- Chris**


End file.
